


Type A(sexual)

by Capucine



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their world, mates were matched up by having the exact same birthmark. So when The Crimson Curse discovers she matches Cut-Throat, Cut-Throat is adamantly against having a relationship.</p>
<p>However, things may work out for the best in the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Type A(sexual)

**Author's Note:**

> It's from the prompt 'You’re my mate but you won’t accept it, c’mon, it took me forever to find you can I at least get a hug or something' from ar-gyle on Tumblr. Enjoy!

“I'm serious, you know.”

Crimson Curse was hanging over the back of the chair, looking at Cut-Throat with a face seriously lacking in her normal playful grin.

Cut-Throat groaned, flipping the knife in her hands. “I'm just as serious. Come near me and I'll cut your balls off.”

That made her laugh. Still, Crimson Curse stayed where she was. “If we're meant to be, then we're meant to be, sweetheart. You and I both know we share the mark, and that makes us a couple. That makes you my mate.”

Cut-Throat's teeth clenched, and she snapped, “I don't have to be anyone's mate if I don't want to be.”

“You know, you'll end up alone with that attitude. Some senile old lady who tries to throw plastic knives at people cause they won't give her anything else--”

“I'm not going to live that long.” Cut-Throat ran her finger nail along the edge of the blade, giving it a notch. She was quite serious about what she was saying, not just being dramatic. At the age of seventeen, she was most likely to die on a mission as compared to someone experienced, like Luna or Justice, or even The Crimson Curse.

“Ah, but that's where you're wrong. Once we're mates, they'll send us together. And I wouldn't let anything happen to you,” Crimson Curse said, elbows on the back of the chair as she slouched forward.

Cut-Throat stared at the mark on her elbow. It was clear, like everyone who had one had. A curl on top, and two squarish shapes on the bottom. An exact match to the one on Crimson Curse's right breast.

God, she wished she'd been one of the lucky few who didn't have one. That would have simplified things greatly.

“I don't want you to save me.”

“Oh, it wouldn't really be saving, more like... working together. Being unstoppable. Watching each other's backs, like fucking ninja warriors in a team.” Crimson Curse grinned at that.

“That's an anime thing, ninjas didn't work in teams,” Cut-Throat sniffed, flipping the knife in her hand again.

“No one knows for sure, silly. Fucking ninjas didn't leave any records behind, y'know. So fucking clever.” Crimson Curse leaned forward more, and Cut-Throat could see the bruised skin showing through the gaps in her clothes.

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Hey,” Crimson Curse said, pushing back a strand of her brilliant red hair. “You know, you could give it a shot, just see how it goes.”

Cut-Throat icily turned away. She was given to the occasional fit, but not in these circumstances. Once, she had cut off the top of someone else's ear in anger, and ever since, she'd been forced to do yoga crap.

They already did yoga for flexibility, but she had to do more of it and with special breathing stuff all the time.

Crimson Curse stepped around the chair cautiously. When Cut-Throat didn't do anything, she stepped closer. “Hey. I'm serious, I would never do anything to hurt you. Like, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for, you know? But you know that you are my mate--”

Cut-Throat stood up abruptly, snapping, “And what if I'm never ready? What then? You don't want to be in some sexless marriage for the rest of your life, no one does!”

Crimson Curse made a strange face, and started to say something, but Cut-Throat cut her off.

“That's all anyone wants in a relationship, sex, sex, sex! Fuck that and fuck you all! That's what everyone has wanted me for, from my damn ex-boyfriend, that idiot football player from back home, to my ex-girlfriend, who fucking lives here and calls me Frigidaire! God, when I think of her, I just want to kill something! She's a harassing, sex-obsessed bitch, and I am not going through that with you, got it?!”

That was when she realized Crimson Curse was smiling. Fucking hell, why was she smiling?

“Hm,” was what Crimson Curse said when Cut-Throat stopped to take a breath.

“Hm?! Is that all you have to say?” Cut-Throat demanded.

“No, I mean, hm, I never thought my mate would be asexual too.” Crimson Curse was grinning, and waited for that to sink in.

Cut-Throat stared. “You're serious? You don't want sex?”

“Why do you think I'm supposed to be your mate, sweetheart?” Crimson Curse said, “Never wanted to do any of that, and after hearing that one girl call you Frigidaire, I had a hunch.” She winked. “So, how do you feel about it now?”

Cut-Throat swallowed. “I...” Someone like her? Someone she usually liked? “...I guess I could give it a shot.”

Crimson Curse let out a laugh. “All right! Let's get some Oreos and watch a shitty horror movie!”

Cut-Throat nodded, and relaxed just a little.

And it was fun. It was the start of partnership that would become a power couple in the Academy.


End file.
